


Gelato al Cioccolato

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: Food Porn, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un bel giorno, durante il quale né lui né Richard erano impegnati con le riprese, Martin si era presentato nella roulotte del suo compagno con in mano una vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato e un sorrisetto maligno stampato sul viso.<br/>Richard, nell'aprirgli la porta e ritrovarselo davanti con quell'espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono, era stato tentato di inventarsi una scusa su due piedi per evitare che quel piccolo diavolo entrasse in quella che attualmente poteva definire la sua casa ma... Martin Freeman otteneva sempre quello che desiderava!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelato al Cioccolato

**Titolo:** Gelato al Cioccolato  
 **Fandom:** Cast The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Martin Freeman, Richard Armitage  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** PWP, Slash, Lemon, Food Play, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 1068  
 **Note: 1.** Mi mancava scrivere del sano porno Freetage. =ç=  
 **2.** Dedicata al mio porno amore. u.u  
Sono sicuro che ti piacerà! XP

**__ **

Un bel giorno, durante il quale né lui né Richard erano impegnati con le riprese, Martin si era presentato nella roulotte del suo compagno con in mano una vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato e un sorrisetto maligno stampato sul viso.  
Richard, nell'aprirgli la porta e ritrovarselo davanti con quell'espressione che non prometteva nulla di buono, era stato tentato di inventarsi una scusa su due piedi per evitare che quel piccolo diavolo entrasse in quella che attualmente poteva definire la sua casa ma... Martin Freeman otteneva sempre quello che desiderava!  
E, senza neanche impegnarsi troppo e stampando un bacio sulle labbra di Armitage, fu addirittura invitato da quest'ultimo ad accomodarsi.  
\- C-come mai sei passato? - chiese Richard, imbarazzato per aver ceduto facilmente sotto le labbra del compagno.  
\- Ti ho portato la merenda~  
Un uccellino mi ha detto che oggi ti andava qualcosa di dolce e...  
Il tuo dolce preferito è qui, nelle mie mani! -  
Il ghigno sul volto di Martin si allargò.  
\- Sei... Gentile. - commentò il moro, arrossendo appena - il fatto che Martin sapesse quale fosse il suo dolce preferito lo imbarazzava un po'.  
\- Non immagini quanto! - fu la risposta di Freeman che, senza troppi complimenti, sprofondò tra i morbidi cuscini del divano e aprì la confezione di gelato.  
\- Aspetta...  
Prendo dei cucchiaini! -  
Martin prese Richard per il polso, bloccandolo.  
\- Non ne abbiamo bisogno. - la voce del biondo era bassa e sensuale e, senza ascoltare i piccoli lamenti di Armitage - aveva già ben intuito le intenzioni del compagno e stava sfogando il suo imbarazzo con adorabili borbottii - affondò l'indice nella crema gelida.  
\- Apri la bocca, Ric. - cantilenò, porgendo al suo compagno il dito sporco di gelato al cioccolato.  
Richard avvampò senza ritegno.  
\- M-Martin, dai! Smettila!  
Non... Non mi sembra il caso... -  
\- A me invece lo sembra.  
Apri la bocca! - questo secondo invito, alle orecchie di Armitage, suonò più come un ordine e, socchiudendo gli occhi per l'imbarazzo, dischiuse le labbra.  
\- E... Ora? - chiese imbarazzato.  
\- Lecca~ - lo spronò nuovamente Martin, avvicinando il dito alle sue labbra e sporcandole con il gelato.  
Nonostante le evidenti intenzioni di Freeman quel gioco stava prendendo una piega sensuale...  
Le labbra di Richard, sporche di quella dolce crema scura, restavano schiuse, in attesa di qualcosa che non tardò ad arrivare.  
Un bacio: lento, umido e bollente.  
Così caldo da far dimenticare ad entrambi la presenza del gelato tra le loro labbra.  
Un mugolio, proveniente dalle labbra di Richard, impose loro di fermarsi a respirare - quanto era passato? E in tutto quel tempo come avevano fatto a prendere aria nei polmoni?  
\- Ric... - Martin, con il fiato corto, affondò nuovamente le dita nella vaschetta per poi metterle tra le sue labbra e quelle del compagno.  
Lo fissò intensamente per poi mostrargli le sue intenzioni; tirò fuori la lingua e cominciò a leccar via il cioccolato, soffermandosi più volte a stuzzicare le labbra ormai rosse di Armitage che, cercando di vincere l'imbarazzo, fece la stessa cosa.  
Si fermarono solo qualche secondo, una volta leccato via il gelato dalle dita di Freeman, e si scambiarono un'occhiata stranamente complice...  
Poi, con foga, Martin afferrò per la nuca l'altro attore e lo coinvolse in un bacio famelico.  
Le loro lingue si scontrarono come fossero in lotta poi arrivarono i morsi, le carezze, i gemiti...  
Martin abbandonò momentaneamente la vaschetta di gelato per togliersi il cappello dalla testa e sfilarsi la maglietta, restando a petto nudo.  
Poi, alzando il bacino, sfilò con un unico movimento sia i pantaloni che l'intimo; non si stupì più di tanto nello scoprirsi già eccitato, era normale quando stava con Richard!  
Armitage, dal canto suo, si era limitato a carezzarsi appena da sopra la stoffa della sua tuta scura.  
\- Non ti spogli? - domandò.  
\- Io... Non dovevamo fare merenda? - la voce di Richard parve per qualche istante più decisa - Da quando si fa merenda nudi, Martin? -  
\- Da quando la merenda è il mio cazzo! -  
Richard avvampò senza ritegno - ma come diavolo poteva avere certe uscite quel dannato di Martin? Come? - e quando vide il compagno riafferrare la vaschetta di gelato un leggero brivido gli percorse tutta la schiena.  
Paura? O adrenalina?  
Magari puro terrore, dato che quando Martin cominciò a spalmare il gelato sulla sua erezione, Armitage divenne bianco in viso.  
\- C-c-che stai...? -  
\- Cazzo! É freddo!  
Mi si congeleranno le palle se non ti sbrighi a leccar via questo dannato gelato! - imprecò Martin, alzando il bacino in un chiaro invito per il suo collega.  
Voleva la sua bocca.  
Richard deglutì e, un po' imbarazzato e un po' preoccupato - non voleva che a Martin si congelasse il membro, ovviamente - si chinò tra le gambe dell'altro e cominciò a leccar via la crema scura.  
\- Oh, cazzo! -  
Il contrasto tra il gelato e la lingua calda di Armitage era ben evidente e dannatamente piacevole per Freeman.  
\- Leccalo via... - ordinò, leccandosi le labbra nel vedere Richard leccargli l'erezione dalla base fino alla punta, raccogliendo la scia di gelida crema sulla sua lingua.  
Era bellissimo...  
Ed eccitante! Così eccitante che non sarebbe durato poi molto.  
\- Lascia che ti dia anche il cono, Ric~ -  
Richard aprì gli occhi chiari giusto in tempo per vedere il compagno afferrarlo per i capelli e spingerlo verso di sé, costringendolo a prendere il suo membro gonfio e arrossato in bocca.  
\- Hmmm... - mugugnò Armitage, incapace di dire qualcosa di senso compiuto con la bocca piena di Martin.  
\- Lo so, ti piace... - ansimò il biondo per poi cominciare a spingersi freneticamente in quell'antro umido.  
Sentiva i denti di Richard strusciare contro la sua pelle sensibile e la sua lingua tentare di sfregarsi il più possibile sulla punta per dargli maggiore piacere.  
Piacere che non tardò ad attivare e a riversarsi completamente nella bocca di Armitage!  
\- Aaahhh... - sospirò di piacere, togliendo il membro dalla bocca del compagno e fissandolo.  
\- Aspetta a ingoiare. - ordinò.  
Avvicinando la sua erezione alla confezione di gelato ne raccolse un po' sulla punta per poi avvicinarla nuovamente alle labbra del suo amante.  
Richard si sentiva morire dall'imbarazzo ma, chiudendo gli occhi, aprì la bocca ricolma del seme di Martin e lasciò nuovamente che il membro tornasse nella sua bocca.  
Il sapore dello sperma si mischiò a quello del gelato al cioccolato e Richard arrossì nel pensare che quel sapore fosse dannatamente buono.  
Quando il compagno uscì dalla sua bocca si permise di ingoiare e di riaprire gli occhi, fissando però un qualsiasi punto che non appartenesse al corpo dell'altro.  
Ormai era certo che Martin lo avrebbe "costretto" a fare più merende del solito!

 


End file.
